I Love You, Do You Love Me?
by staystrong987
Summary: Demi is 16 and still cutting, she is a normal teenager because she didn't go for acting. She is Bffs with Selena Gomez who is still acting. She is being bullied and doesnt know what to do, only Selena is there for her. Little does Selena know Demi is starting to fall in love with her, Demi hopes with all her heart Selena feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Here I am sitting alone in my room again; I don't understand what I did wrong today. Why are they still picking on me? All my friends are gone except for Selena but she isn't there because she is too busy filming and I understand that but why can't I have someone there for me? I get up off my floor and look in the mirror "is what they said true?" I ask myself out loud.

"Am I really fat?" I say as I pull up my shirt to expose my stomach. I had never really wanted to think about it. I always try and forget what they say but it was NEVER that easy.

I just don't understand why they need to always be bullying me, there are more people in my school I'm not the only girl you can go after. Ok I know bullying is not a good thing but can you blame me for wanting it to happen to someone other than myself?

I go and sit back down on my bed, why is there even a mirror in my room all it makes me wanna do is break it and use the biggest piece and cut. My vision is getting blurry now; guess I didn't notice I was crying until a tear hit my hand.

I am SO tired of being called a fat whore every day, ok I have dated ONE guy and yes he broke up with me and started rumors but that's what they are RUMORS nothing else!

Turn around and look under my lamp that's on my nightstand, I'm tired of trying to resists I'm done!

Just as I'm about to pull the blade into my wrist I heard my phone start buzzing.

_One new text message: Selena _

_Hey Dem how was your day today hope things are getting better XX_

Do I lie and say yea it was way better or do I just tell her what really happened?

I'm so conflicted and I just don't know what to do anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well I guess I'm gonna take the chance and tell her the truth.

**Hey Sel, my day was really bad it's not getting any better. Can you come over please? X**

I didn't have to wait long for her reply.

_One new text message: Selena _

_Yea give me ten minutes and I will be there XX_

I have to say my best friend is amazing! She comes no matter how busy she is.

**Ten minutes later**

Selena just got here and she came right to my room and found me on the bathroom floor, with my head in the toilet.

She wasn't mad; she never gets mad at me for this.

"Are you disappointed in me?" I ask her.

"NO! I could never be disappointed in you Dem, I know things are bad and this isn't something that you can easily stop"

I know she is trying to help but I also know deep down that she couldn't be more disappointed even if she won't admit it to me.

"Dem tell me what happened to please"

"Sel I want to but I hate reliving everything"

"You know it won't get any better if you don't talk about it"

I knew she was right but I'm scared if I tell her she is going to agree with them. If that happens I will for sure totally break down. Before I knew what was going on Selena was hugging me, again I didn't notice I had started crying.

"Ok Sel I will tell you what happened." I said but paused because I really am scared to death of what she is going to say.

"Whenever you're ready Hun"

"So today things got a lot worse, the past few days they have just been throwing paper at me a just laughing behind my back, but today they really started in on me. They started calling me fat again, and then started calling me a whore and a cow. They called me every name in the book Sel."

She looked at me with sad eyes as I started to cry harder.

"Oh Demi you know everything they are saying isn't true, you are NO where near fat, babe you perfect the way you are I promise you that. As for calling you a whore where did they ever get an idea like that?"

I looked down at my hands, I "forgot" to mention the fact that I had broken up with Jake and he started a bunch of rumors.

"Well Jake kinda started saying things like I cheated on him with a different guy every night and that I could never stop myself from wanting sex"

"Why would he say a thing like that he is your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Well….. Not anymore I broke up with him about two weeks ago"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You were so busy with filming the show that I didn't want to bother you" I said as I looked away from her so I didn't have to see how sad she was that I was keeping secret... again.

"You know I am NEVER too busy for you, you're my best friend Dems and I want you to be able to talk to me"

"I know" I said as I looked back at her. I continued to cry for another hour explaining the rest of everything to her. After that she just laid on my bed and we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's funny what it takes to learn who your true friends are, I mean for me to learn that Selena would never leave my side it took everything I am going through now.

When I woke up Selena was cuddled next to me and still fast asleep. I don't know what is about having her this close that I like but I finally feel safe and accepted. Could I be falling for my best friend? I mean I know that I'm bi but my best friend that could be treading on dangerous waters. I don't want to lose her as a friend but I think I want more.

A few minutes later she woke up and looked up at me. "Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey Sel, thanks for coming over and making me feel better you the best" I said with a goofy smile.

"Any time Dems you know I'm here for you"

We stood up and went to the bathroom to make sure we didn't look like total crap since we were about to go out for dinner. Once we were ready to leave Selena offered to drive, I was ok with that since I wasn't really in the mood to drive anyway I was WAY too deep in thought.

"DEMI! Are you even listening to me?" she asked looking at me like I was a total idiot.

"Oh sorry Sel I hadn't even noticed I zoned out my bad what were you saying?"

"I asked you where you wanted to go for food"

"Oh it doesn't matter anywhere is good"

We drove to our favorite place and just ordered two burgers and two cokes. As we ate we talked about Selena's show and how she was getting along with the rest of the cast. Then when we finished we drove back to my place.

"Wanna come in and watch a movie, I have Pitch Perfect in my room?"

"Yea sure, I heard that movie is really funny"

"OMG! You haven't seen it yet? Ok Let's go you HAVE to watch it!"

After that movie we watched a few more and by the time the last movie was over it was around 11 so Selena decided to stay the night, she fell asleep before I did. Watching her sleep like this made me truly realize that I loved her as more than a friend and I couldn't be happier to have her cuddled up into my side.

**If you like the story so far please leaves a review I want to know what you guys think :) And who knows maybe Selena will feel the same way about Demi… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we woke up the next morning we just stayed in bed for about an hour talking about everything. It was like I could tell her everything that I was thinking and she knew exactly what to say to make it better.

"Sel I have a question for you" I said before I could stop myself.

"Sure Dem ask me anything"

"The thing is I think I might be in love with one of my friends and I'm not sure if I should tell her."

"If you think you love her you should tell her, because you never know she could love you back." She looked up at me with a smile.

If only she knew what that smile did to me. Her smile lights up my world, and for the short time we get together my life is ok again.

"Your right Sel, thanks"

She looked at the clock, it said noon, "Damn I gotta go I am shooting a scene today at one."

"Ok text me later?"

"You know it! Bye Dem!"

"Bye Sel"

With that she left and I am alone again, I think I should get a dog or something cause being alone is not something I like nor is it something that should happen to me very often cause it just makes things worse.

I got up and went down stairs where I found my mom sitting on the couch watching Real House Wives. "Hey Mom."

"Oh hi hunny I didn't hear you come down the stairs, how was the sleepover with Selena?"

"It was good we watched movies and talked, then went to bed."

"Sounds like a good night, are you hungry?"

I wanted to say yes because I was STARVING but I knew I couldn't eat. "No not really I will grab an apple or something then I'm going back up stairs."

"Ok if that's all you want."

"Yea it is… Oh and mom can I get a dog?"

"You want a dog?" she asked wondering where that came from.

"Yea a cute little puppy… PLEASEEEEE"

"Um sure hunny do you wanna go to the shelter and pick him out today?"

"OMG YESSSSSSS! Thank you SO much mommy"

"Ok go upstairs and get dressed."

I was already running up the stairs to my room before she could finish, I was so excited I was getting a new dog and I wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore!

About an hour later we got to the shelter and I found the cutest little dog and I looked at my mom and said "I want that one!"

I picked up my new baby and said to him "Hi baby your coming home with me little Oliver."

When I got home I ran upstairs with him and let him explore my room. After about 20 minutes of playing with Oliver I heard my phone buzz, I looked to see who texted me.

_One new message: Selena _

_Hey Dems just finished shooting the scene wanna hang? XX_

Of course I wanted to hang out with her; I wanted to spend every minute with her.

**Yea, come on over. Just come inside I'm in my room I got something to show you! X**

Not even thirty seconds later she answered.

_One new message: Selena_

_Ok on my way be there in ten XX_

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and fixed my make-up I had to look good if she was coming over.

About ten minutes later I heard Selena coming up the stairs. I can't believe how excited I am to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Selena walked into my room and I jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"Well hello to you to" she said with her amazing smile.

Oliver jumped between the two of us. Selena looked down "who is this little cutie?"

"Oh he is the surprise, I got a dog! His name is Oliver."

"Well hello there Oliver" she said as she picked him up.

Just as she picked him up my stomach started growling.

"Demi have you eaten anything since our dinner last night?" she asked with a look of concern.

"Well no but I'm not really hungry."

"Dem don't lie to me I just heard your stomach" she was right I was hungry but I just couldn't eat. She looked amazing and I wanted to look good so she wouldn't have people saying that she could do better than a fat friend.

She figured I wasn't going to answer and she was right so she put Oliver down and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Come on lets go get something to eat just me and you"

"Ok let me go give Oliver to my mom, I will meet you in the car in a few minutes"

"Alright, but if you're not out in 5 minutes I'm coming back in to get you."

"Ok 5 minutes"

She walked out of my room and went to her car. I had five minutes to get this done and I wasn't wasting any time. I went over to the lamp and grabbed my blade. She was going to make me eat and I was going to get fatter. I took the blade and ran it across my wrist a few times not to deep but deep enough for them to bleed. I cleaned them up and put on a long sleeve shirt. I looked at my phone two more minutes, I ran down stairs with Oliver in trail.

"Mom, me and Selena are going out to eat can you watch Oliver for a bit?"

"Yea, have fun Dem, tell Selena I said hi."

"Ok bye mom thank you, love you!"

"Love you to hunny" she said and waved.

I got in the car with one minute to spare.

"You're lucky I was about to come get you" she said with what seemed like a flirty smile but I could be seeing things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once we got our food we started talking about what we were going to do for the rest of the day.

"Well we could go to a movie when we are done" I said hoping to spend some more alone time with Selena.

"Hey yea that sounds great!"

I can't believe how happy she sounded. It was like she was just waiting for me to say something like that.

"Do you shoot any scenes tomorrow?"

"NOPE! 100% free to hang out with you tomorrow" she said with the biggest smile.

"Alright so my house tonight?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yep, sounds like a plan to me"

I'm so far beyond happy with her answer; I get to spend another night with her by my side! For a second I start to think I'm dreaming but I wasn't and that was the best part about it.

We finished eating and heading to the theater. When we got there we seen that they were playing Breaking Dawn Part two. Selena and I looked at each other already knowing what the other person was thinking.

We got to the counter and the woman behind the desk asked what movie.

"Breaking Dawn" we said together.

Then we went and got a large popcorn and large Pepsi and headed into the movie.

Once the movie started I looked at the arm rest and Selena had her hand facing up like she was waiting for me to grab it. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there. About five minutes later Selena looked down and frowned. I knew then that she wanted me to hold her hand so I grabbed without hesitation. That put a smile on her face.

We sat quietly through the whole movie holding hands and sharing out food. It was the perfect way to spend the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the movie was over we just sat in our seats and waited for most of the people to leave so it wouldn't be so hard to leave. When we stood up Selena didn't let go of my hand and she just started walking so I followed. We walked into the lobby and then out to her car still holding hands.

"That was really fun" she said as we got into her car.

"Yea I haven't had that much fun in a while" which was true.

We were driving back to my house when I reached out to change the radio station and my sleeve slid up. Selena looked down just as my cuts were reviled. She slowly pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. I hadn't noticed that my sleeve was up so when she pulled over I was confused.

She looked me in the eyes and asked me one simple question that had so many answers.

"Why?" that's all she said and I didn't know how to answer.

" don't know how to explain Sel."

By this time I had tears coming down my cheeks. She looked so sad as she took my arm in her hands. She slowly pulled up my sleeve trying now to hurt me. But it was too late I knew I hurt her and that kill me. She examined my cuts and it was then that she saw all the scars I had given myself over the last few years.

She started crying, I didn't know what to do I hurt her so bad and I was so ashamed. She looked me in the eyes and said three simple words.

"I Love You."

I didn't know what kind of love she meant it could be friend love but it could be more. I'm confused and I just want the answer, but I can't bring myself to ask her.

"I love you to Sel, I'm so sorry"

"I know you are Dem just promise you will talk to me next time."

"I promise."

She kissed my wrist then pulled my sleeve back down. She started the car and we continued driving to my house. When we got there I went into the living room and grabbed Oliver then went upstairs with Selena. We lay down on my bed holding hands with Oliver between us. I looked over and seen Selena looking at me.

"What are you think about" I asked extremely curious.

"You"

That's all she said and I didn't know how to answer her, so I squeezed her hand tighter and moved closer to her.

"Sel do you remember I told you I thought I was in love with one of my friends"

"Yes I remember, have you told her yet?"

"No, but I really want to."

"Then text her and tell her you want to talk to her"

"Ok I will right now" I got my phone out and started typing a message to Selena

**Hey I gotta tell you something can we talk? X**

I felt Selena's phone go off and she looked at it then back at me.

"Demi I love you, you know that right."

"Yes, I just don't know what kind of love"

"What kind of love do you think it is?"

I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe what I was hear she loved me and she loved me the way I loved her! It was amazing to know that there really was someone out there for me and she has been by my side from the beginning.

"Sel how long have you loved me?"

"From the beginning but I just started falling IN love with you"

That was what I wanted and needed to hear, I am so happy right now I can't begin to explain.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, I mean I have had girlfriends and boyfriends but she is my best friend and people don't know about her being bi, so I'm not sure if we keep it secret or if we just start dating publicly.

"Well I want you as my girlfriend if you want"

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend, but what about people not knowing your bi?"

"Well I guess they are about to find out" she said just before she kissed me.

My best friend of all time is now my girlfriend. I think to myself how did this happen, just yesterday we were talking about boys and shoes and I was thinking that there was no way she could ever like me this way. Yet here we are happily dating, and about to tell the world.

"So its 10:30, do you wanna watch a movie and order a pizza?"

I really didn't want the pizza but I knew she would.

"Yea sure, you know what to order. I will pick the movie and have it ready to go by the time you get back" she said as she got up and went over to pick a movie.

I got up and went down stairs to order the pizza. Within half an hour the pizza was here and I was bringing it along with two Pepsi's and two plates up to my room.

When I got up there Selena was in a pair of my PJ's and already in my bed waiting for me to come.

"Hey, you look cute in those ones" I said as I put the pizza, pop, and plates on my bed and went over to grab a pair of PJ's.

"Thanks, you always look cute."

Awe she is such a cutie. I changed and go into the bed and Selena hit play. I guess we are watching a Disney movie tonight, Ha Lilo & Stitch one of my favourite Disney movies and she knows it.

We cuddled up eating and watching the movie, once we were done with the food and the movie we started talking again.

"So tomorrow we go public with this?" she asked kind of nervous

"As long as that's what you want" I said, I wanted this more than anything else.

Selena smiled and put her head on my chest and fell asleep. She has to be the cutest person I have ever seen. I don't know what it is but she just makes me feel so much better. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to about us coming out about our relationship is school on Monday. It is going to be HELL, and I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I know that Selena will be there to help me through it.

She stirred and turned over; I got up and went to the bathroom. I had eaten WAY too much today. I went over to the toilet and threw up everything in my stomach and then went and brushed my teeth to get the taste and smell out of my mouth. Once I was done I went back to bed. When Selena felt me next to her again she cuddled close. I was perfectly happy, now if only this moment could last forever my life would be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moment didn't last forever though; when we woke up I looked down at Selena who had her head between my neck and my shoulder. She was smiling the most beautiful smile, one I had never seen before.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Like you don't know and like you weren't smiling about it earlier."

"Nope no idea" I said playfully.

"Fine if you must know" she said trying to hide her smile. "I'm smiling because I have the most beautiful and talented girlfriend in the world."

"Oh you do?" I said trying to sound sad. "Well I hope the two of you are happy."

She smiled some more "Oh we are" then she pulled my face down and kissed me softly.

"Yes I see how happy you are" I said smiling.

She giggled.

"So what are we doing today?" I was curious as to how she was planning on announcing we were dating.

"We are going out to eat then going WHEREVER you wanna go"

I love when she lets me pick where we are going, but if it were up to me we would never leave my room.

"Alright sounds good, I think we should take Oliver to the park or something"

"Ok baby anything you want"

We got up and got dressed, now I have changed in front of her before and she in front of me but this time was different. We were both standing in our bra and underwear just looking at each other like we had never seen this sight before. After about five minutes we got dressed and did our make-up and hair then went out to the car with Oliver.

We pulled up to the restaurant and there were paparazzi everywhere. Selena saw I looked a little nervous and I was I mean I probably look like a whale next to her.

"Its ok baby just don't look or listen to them, they only want to piss you off so they can get a "good" shot."

I nodded knowing she right, we got out of the car and the pap started hounding us. We quickly got inside and seated, we ate, we talked and then she kissed me for everyone to see. When we were done we went outside and waited for the valet to bring the car. The pap asked if we were dating and I ignored them, then Selena grabbed my hand and said "Listen up to clarify YES we are dating. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I love her you got a problem that's too bad."

We stood there a bit longer letting the pap get their shot then got into the car and drove to the dog park.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said

"Why I told you I was going to tell everyone"

"I didn't think it would go down like that"

"Well it did and I am happy with what I did" she said with a proud look on her face.

"I am to, I love you Sel"

"I love you to"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We stayed at the dog park for about an hour then Oliver got tired, the Selena drove us home.

"I have school tomorrow and I have homework, text me later?"

"Of course, love you baby" she said then kissed m.

"Love you to" then I got out of the car.

She drove away and I went inside up to my room. I logged onto my MacBook and opened the internet. There we were on the home page of Perez Hilton!

_Selena Gomez dating her long time best friend Demi Lovato. The couple were seen today at Kelsey's where they were seen kissing after eating they were asked if they were dating and Gomez made this statement. _

"_Listen up to clarify YES we are dating. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I love her you got a problem that's too bad."_

_After that the happy couple got into their car and drove away. Selena having a girlfriend is news to some for more people thought she was straight but she seem perfectly happy this her life and that's all that matters._

Wow that was quick! Oh well now everyone knows and tomorrow might just be the worst day of my life.

I started writing my English paper that was due at the end of the week when I started thinking about everything I had eaten when we were out. I started to feel sick, I was just about to get up and go to the bathroom when my phone went off.

_One new message: Selena 3_

_Hey baby just wanted to say I love you and you looked beautiful today just like every day 3 xox_

After that message there was no way I could go through with what I was going to do. I replied knowing she was waiting for me to.

**Thanks baby I love you to and you looked gorgeous! 3 XOX**

I hit send and not even thirty seconds later she relied with:

_One new message: Selena 3_

_I miss you already can I come over for a bit I want to see you? xox_

How could I say no to her?

**I miss you to, yes come over I wanna see you 3 XOX**

_One new message: Selena3_

_Ok be there in five xox_

Wow that girl is quick. I looked in the mirror; I looked like crap I ran to the bathroom with Oliver at my feet. I redid my make-up and put my hair in a nice ponytail. I remember Selena saying she liked it like that.

Five minutes later Selena was standing behind me with her arms around my waist.

**Ok we are 10 chapters in. I hope you guys like it so far I have only gotten feedback from one person. I really wanna know what you guys think so I think I'm going to post the next chapter if I get two reviews :) sorry to do that but I want to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I wasn't really talking and Selena seemed worried when she asked me "what's wrong Dems you're never this quite talk to me."

"I'm just worried about what everyone is going to stay about us tomorrow; I know they aren't going to be very accepting."

"I know, maybe you should consider leaving the school. It sounds like things aren't getting any better they are only getting worse."

She was right things are getting worse every day and now people are starting to text me things. Right as I was about to answer her my phone buzzed.

"Who is that?" Selena asked

"I'm not sure the number is blocked"

_One new message: unknown_

_You are gross why would Selena even consider dating you. Your fat and you're a whore hope your heart gets broken and u go cut yourself_

I was in shock.

"what does it say?"

I couldn't even answer her so she just took my phone out of my hands a read the message. When I looked up from my hands Selena had pure rage in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with people, you don't deserve this you need to leave that school and change your number!"

"I know your right I will talk to mom about it tomorrow after school that's when she gets back from Texas."

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow, I think it's time you started focusing on your writing I have heard you sing I know how amazing you are and I know you write I see the books all the time"

"wait you have seen the books? Did you read them?" I really didn't want her to read them they were so personal and so many of the songs in it were about her.

"no I would never do that without your permission. But I think you should focus on that."

"I know your right maybe I will stay home tomorrow, and I am changing my number for sure tomorrow!"

"Ok, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"would you mind?" I asked knowing she wouldn't.

"nope!"

We went to be early tonight because we had been staying up late the past few nights. Selena was fast asleep long before I was ready to really sleep, so I went into out spare room that I use when I want to right or record. Selena may not know this but I have recorded a few songs but nothing major. I sat down and started writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had just finished writing a new song when Selena came in and asked what I was still doing up.

"I'm writing I couldn't help up it, I was inspired" I said with a smile

"Is it finished?" she asked hopefully I think she wanted to hear it.

"Just about why?"

"Cause I wanna hear it" I was right!

"Fine you can hear a few lines"

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing; you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

"Dems that's amazing what's it called?"

"Catch Me"

"Come on lets go back to bed" I knew she was still tired but I was wide awake.

When she finally fell back asleep I went to the lamp and grabbed my blade. I could stop myself from doing this I just kept thinking about that text message. Well they got what they wanted I'm cutting myself just like they said. Three new cuts later I was in the bathroom cleaning them. When I was done I was kinda tired, I looked at the time it was 4 am and I really needed sleep so I got into the bed. Selena turned and felt me next to her so she moved closer. I hugged her tight to me and didn't let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning I was woken up by Selena shaking me. She was crying and I was extremely confused.

"Why Demi, why did you do it again?!"

I didn't know how she knew I had cut again.

"How did you know I did it again?"

"Look down at your wrist Baby"

I looked down and saw there was blood on my sleeve. I thought I stopped the blood last night how did it start bleeding again? She was crying and I couldn't take it I broke down and started crying with her. She held me close and we just cried together.

"Ok baby tell me what happened"

"It was the text message last night. Whoever it was told me to go cut so I did. I thought it was the only way to be happy again but I see that it's hurting you can that's killing me."

"Baby this couldn't make you feel better" she took my wrist in her hands and kissed it. She pulled me into a tight hug and we just stayed that way go about half hour. Then we heard my mom come in the door and I knew it was time to tell her I wanted to leave school. I broke our hug kissed Selena gently then went down to talk to my mother. A conversation I was NOT looking forward to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I walked down stairs mom looked surprised to see me since it was noon I should have been in school but I had decided the night before Selena was right I shouldn't go back.

"Honey what are you doing home?" mom asked.

"Mom I have to talk to you about school"

"Sure honey come into the kitchen and I will make coffee and we can talk"

I followed my mom into the kitchen and waited till the coffee was done and we both had a cup in our hands to continue.

"Mom I want to leave my school I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore I thought school was going good?"

I knew this was coming and now I had to tell her about everything they were saying about me and now about my relationship.

"Mom nothing has been going good for a long time now. I have been getting bullied and things are only getting worse. It started out with them just talking behind my back but when I broke up with Jake he started saying I cheated on him with a different guy every night and that I was a whore. People are calling me fat, whale, slut and every other name in the book. Now that I'm dating Selena people are texting me telling me to go cut myself."

I showed my mom the text and watched as her eyes filled with tears. I decided to leave out the part about me actually cutting and having an eating disorder the bullying and threats were enough. I didn't think there was anything else to say to my mom I laid it out for her and it was now up to her what happened.

"Honey why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was handling it but things aren't getting any better and even Selena thinks it's time I leave that school. She wants me to focus on my writing and singing."

"Selena is right it's time to get you out of there. You don't have to go back I will call the school and find out how to start home schooling as for the writing and singing I think that is an amazing idea. You are so talented and you could go far in the music industry. Ok baby you have my full support, oh and you and Selena being together, I knew that would happen"

I smiled up at my mom with tears in my eyes. She is amazing and so supportive I couldn't have asked for a better mother. I felt bad for not telling her the rest but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her yet, maybe one day I will and then I can really move forward. Until then I'm going to focus on music and Selena, who is waiting for me to tell her what was happening.

"I love you mom and thank you" I hugged my mom tight and went upstairs.

When I opened my bedroom door Selena was playing with Oliver on the floor and hadn't noticed I was standing there. I coughed to let her I know I was there and she jumped up asking what happened.

"She said I could leave the school and start home schooling. And she thinks that focusing on music is a really good idea. Oh and she said she knew we would happen."

Selena smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Just as I was about to kiss her lips I got another text. I hadn't changed my number yet.

"Don't read it you don't know who it could be from and I don't want you to get hurt again."

My phone buzzed again.

"I have to or it will keep going off"

I looked at my phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_One new message: unknown_

_Wow you didn't even have the guts to come to school today you really are weak aren't you?_

Really I don't go to school and they call me weak what is wrong with people. My phone goes off a few more times.

"Demi please don't read them." Selena is begging me now but I have to.

_Four new messages: unknown_

_Way to ditch grow a pair and face the music_

_You don't deserve Selena she can do WAY better_

_Go cut yourself because everyone knows you're not worth it_

_I hope you go cut yourself and cut to deep you just need to die you cow!_

My eyes have tears in them and Selena take s my phone and reads the messages.

"You're changing your number right now!"

She called the phone company and got them to change it for me because I couldn't even talk let alone understand what they were asking me.

I just can't believe people hate me this much. What did I ever do to them? I went into the spare room and got my song book out. I started writing; once I started I couldn't stop. I finished the song when Selena came in and asked what I wrote.

"It's called Believe in me"

"Demi I really wanna stay and be with you but I have to go to work I will be back in about two hours then we can go out for dinner ok?"

"Yea that's fine, have a good day at work" I tried my hardest to smile. Selena bent down and kissed me then left.

I was alone and I couldn't handle it even Oliver couldn't make me happy I just had to find relief. I went over to the lamp and got my blade.

One cut

Two cuts

Three cuts

Four cuts on my wrist

Then four more on the leg, the blood was flowing and I was feeling a little better. Then I heard my phone go off, only two people knew this number Selena and my mom so I checked.

_Six new messages: unknown_

_Nice try changing your number won't work_

_Did you cut yet?_

_Oh you know you want to, and I know that you cut I have seen the scars freak_

_You emo keep cutting_

_Time to cut to deep hope you die_

_DIE!_

Really people got this number to?! How did they find out I changed my number I just don't understand. I heard my phone start ringing which meant I have a call.

_Incoming call: unknown_

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER" I screamed at the person on the other line.

"Dems what are you talking about it's me Selena I had to use the line here at work my phone died what's going on?"

"People got my new number and they are texting me again, I don't know what to do" I was crying so hard I'm surprised Selena knew what I said.

"Ok I'm coming back right now be there in five minutes, DO NOT read anymore messages unless they are from me or your mom, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand I promise I won't"

"Ok I love you I will be there soon"

"I love you to"

When I hung up I noticed my wrist was bleeding again. DAMN! I ran to the bathroom and stopped the bleeding and put on a long sleeve and a sweater. How could people of seen my scars I always keep them hidden. I lie on my bed and wait for Selena to get here.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up Selena was lying beside me asleep. Just having her there was perfect her arm was around my waist perfectively and I couldn't have felt safer. Selena woke up when she felt me move around a bit, she smile tiredly at me, I managed to smile back. I could I not she looked so sweet.

"So what happened with the messages?" she asked

I just handed her my phone.

"I don't know how they got my new number but they did and it's getting worse."

"I see that, it will get better just keep writing, let the music take you away"

"Actually I have recorded two songs and Hollywood Records wants to release them"

"OMG really?! What songs are you releasing?" she was really egger to know.

"Catch Me and Believe In Me"

"Demi that's great!"

**A month later**

My songs have been out for a month and I'm getting fan mail. They are saying they love me and that they think the songs are amazing some are wondering when the next song will be out. Some have given me their twitters, so I'm thinking of making a twitter so I can connect with them so they know I really care about all my _Lovatics_ each and every one of them mean so much to me, they are a big part of why I am trying to stay strong. I may have cut a few times in the last month but they make life easier.

I picked up one of the letters I haven't read yet.

_Dear Demi_

_ Just so you know I really love your music and I think that believe in me is amazing. It has gotten me through a lot of tough times. The song helps me slowly start to believe in myself again. I'm 16 and have struggled with self-harm and this song makes me believe that I can go into full recovery thank you. I love you_

_Taylor foreverlovatic _

Oh my god that is amazing I made a girl who is my age, believe she is worth recovery. Can there be a better feeling? Ok that letter right there is my reason to create a twitter.

** foreverlovatic thank you for your support I love you to. I'm glad my music can help you in anyway. And I believe in you and I believe you can go into full recovery… P.S I LOVE the twitter name Demi**

**OK guys this is Demi I can promise you that much. I love you all and your mail is amazing I don't know what I would do without you guys.. LOVE MY LOVATICS!**

After those two tweets my mentions and followers blew up and I couldn't keep up with them all. My god I wish I could they are all amazing people my lovely _Lovatics. _

Maybe Selena was right focusing on my music has turned my life around!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Selena showed up at my house after shooting that day I showed her that letter. When she finished reading she looked at me with a big smile on her face and I knew what she was gonna say.

"See Dem I told you that your music was gonna change lives"

"That you did Sel and I'm glad I did it"

"Alright I'm going to jump in the show then we can go to dinner."

"Alright I'm just gonna read more mail."

Selena went in the shower and I opened another letter hoping it would be just as good as the last. Boy was I wrong!

_Dear Whore_

_ You're so ugly I don't know how people can say otherwise. You can't sing how you got your record deal is beyond me. Your girlfriend can do SO much better than you and I'm sure she knows that. You should really just kill yourself now!_

Ok that was NOT at all what I thought that would have said. I read a few more letters hoping they would be better but no they were all hate my. When Selena came out of the shower she found me crying and asked what happened. I just showed her the letters. She was so angry but hurt because I was crying.

"Come on let's go to dinner and take your mind off this"

I just nodded and got ready to leave. When we were at the restaurant I had people coming up to me asking for my autograph and pictures and telling me they loved me.

"Awe I love you guys to, I love each and every one of my _Lovatics_."

There was a group "AWEEEE"

Someone came up to me and said "Well you may love each of us but I can tell you that we love being your Lovatics and we love everything about you"

I gave her a big hug and said bye to everyone then me and Selena left.

Later that night Selena was sleeping and I got up and went to the bathroom. It was also 7 and Selena would be up soon to leave so I had to be quick. The only thing I kept thinking of was the hate mail. People actually wanted me to kill myself. So I cut and I cut and I cut. I couldn't stop. Next thing I know everything is black.

**A few hours later**

When I woke up I was in the hospital with Selena, my mom, and a doctor.

"What happened?" I asked a bit groggy

"Selena found you on the bathroom floor with blood everywhere so she took you here" said the doctor.

I look over at Selena who is crying into my mom shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me I have always been able to stop before I lose too much blood."

"Well this time you hit a vein and you went a little too deep, you almost bled out thank god Selena found you when she did."

"Thank you doctor, can I have a moment alone with my family?"

"Sure I will be back in a little while to see how your feeling."

Before I could get two words out Selena had me in a huge hug.

"I swear to god if you EVER do that to me again I will kill you!"

"IM SO SORRY Selena I didn't mean to I swear, it was the hate mail it all came flooding back to me"

"I understand but that was NOT the way to go about it"

"I know" I look down at my wrist to see how back the cuts were. They were pretty bad.

"Demi Selena and I think I would be a good idea for you to check into a rehab centre for your eating disorder and the cutting."

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me; it was an accident I didn't want to kill myself"

"I know you didn't but things aren't getting better and you need help"

"No I'm not going"

Selena spoke this time "Demi you need help, please if you won't do it for you do it for me."

After about two minutes I finally said ok

**Two days later**

I'm getting out of the hospital today just to be put into a treatment centre tomorrow. God all my fans are going to leave me, they won't want some crazy teenager as a role-model but to tell you the truth I never really felt like one. Damn my whole career is gone out the window!

I found out the place I am going to is called Timberline Knolls. I don't know how long I am going to be stuck there but I can't even fight because I'm not 18! This is horrible, maybe when I get out things will be different and I can start over.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Two months into treatment**

Well I have been here two months and things are getting easier. I knew I had a problem when I sat down the first day to eat and I took two bites and said I was done. I couldn't even finish a meal that's not normal. In the two months I have been here I haven't cut I continue to eat three meals a day. I write new songs every day and I'm working on a really good one call skyscraper.

My _Lovatics_ never left me, they send me mail everyday saying they love me and to _STAY STRONG _because things will get better, and I'm starting to believe that. I think it's funny that it took me have a break down and almost dying to learn that things happen but there will always be people who care. Lovatics are keeping me strong, they may not know how much I love them but they will when I get out of treatment. I'm going to start talking out about bullying and self-harm and everything I have been through. I am writing a new album called Unbroken because when I came in here I was a broken little girl now with the help of my family and my Lovatics I am forever UNBROKEN!

I want all my fans to know that it's ok to have issues and that there will always be someone there to help them through it they just have to tell someone.

**I know this was a short chapter but it was more about staying strong!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Well I'm out of treatment and have told the world my story. I'm getting more and more letters from people who say I changed their lives or saved their lives. Most of them bring me to tears, but I can't stop reading them.

_Dear Demetria_

_ I hope it ok I called you Demetira and not Demi. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for coming out about everything that has happened. I can't help but feel like if you hadn't come out with your story I NEVER would have told someone about my cutting and I would probably end up dead. Thank you for your bravery and your strength. PLEASE continue to STAY STRONG and forget they haters they just jalousie of your amazing body and talent. I love you with all my heart and thank you again_

_ staytsrong987_

When people send me things like this I feel more and more like a role-model. Skyscraper is out and I couldn't be more happy with it, I'm about to go on tour for my CD Unbroken. I'm on twitter more and more these days because I want to really show my Lovatics love, because without them I would have no reason to stay strong. I will never forget the love I got the day I got out of treatment they were all so worried and so I loving I couldn't help but tweet them.

**Thank you to everyone who supported me through my treatment. Yes I have been through struggles and I have had problems but I'm only a teenager and I'm still human. I love you all and thank you again for the support.**

I can't help but smile when I am on twitter, I cry at some of the mentions because I really don't know what I did to deserve such amazing fans who love me as much as they do. I mean one day I logged on and seen that Demi is Beautiful was trending and then another day Lesbian for Demi. I have amazing people who I am lucky to call friends not fans! I can't wait to meet some of them on tour!

**Leaving to start the tour in a few days I can't wait to get out there and be with you guys. You're all so amazing and I can't wait to meet some of you!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Two months later**

The tour is coming to an end and I had so much fun. I met so many people and got to hear some amazing stories. I remember hear that they felt so alone and then I came out with my music and my story and they felt so much better. I couldn't help but give a speech before I sang _Skyscraper_

_I know you guys say that I keep you strong but what you don't know is that you all keep me so strong._

_If there is anyone out here tonight that doesn't feel beautiful enough, or doesn't feel worthy enough YOUR WRONG. Because you guys are all so incredible. And if any of you are dealing with any of the issues that I've dealt with don't be afraid to speak up, because someone will be there for you. And if you think you're alone, put on my music because I'm going to be there for you._

After the concert was over I went outside to see people because I just couldn't leave them yet. When I got outside people where crying and I was crying, and everything was just very crazy. Once I left and got on the tour bus to go home I was happy with the things I had accomplished in my short life.

When I got home I was greeted by my beautiful girlfriend Selena. She and I are still going as strong as ever and she is supportive of everything I do. I couldn't be happier with my life right now. Yes I still get hate, people saying I'm fat and ugly but they don't matter because I have a ton of people who think I'm beautiful and talented. As for thinking I'm fat… they just wish they had my curves. Life is amazing and God is good.

With love Demetria Devonne Lovato


End file.
